ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaki Suoh
René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine (better known as Tamaki Suou), is the son of Ouran Academy's Chairman and is also the official president of the Ouran Host Club. Tamaki is in Class 2-A, the same class as his best friend, Kyouya Ootori. Personality Tamaki Suou is credited as the co-founder (along with Kyouya Ootori) and President of the Ouran Academy Host Club. Although his outward manner would be best described as flamboyant, egotistical and dramatic, he is a young man dedicated to his studies, his friends, and his duties as a host. He is considered 'the Princely type', entertaining this female clients with upper-class etiquette and shameless flattery. He views the club his 'family' with himself as the father; Kyouya Ootori as the mother; and Mori (Takashi) and Honey (Mitsukuni) as the neighbors. His real family consists of his mother, Anne-Sophie de Grantaine (who he is forbidden to see by his grandmother until late in the manga); his father, Yuzuru Suou (Chairman of the School Board for Ouran Academy/High Schhol); and his strict paternal grandmother. He is an accomplished classical pianist. As the main comic relief character of the series, Tamaki is portrayed as outspoken and naive for his age. He is especially blind about his own feelings of romantic love towards Haruhi, despite everyone else being completely aware of it. Of all the hosts, Tamaki's personality as a host differs the most from his true personality. Although he seems both poised and charming as a host, he is often bumbling and attention-seeking outside of his occupation. His desire to please the Host Club's female guests, however, is genuine- to the point that he sets aside his love for Haruhi in order to continue pleasing customers without any hindrances. Tamaki is born under the star sign of Aries, the Ram. The positive traits of this sign are adventurousness, courage, versatility, liveliness, positivity and passion. The negative traits of this sign are arrogance, stubborness, impulsivity, undisciplined, being confrontational and a tendency to leave projects midway. Appearance Being half-French and half-Japanese, Tamaki has light-blonde hair and violet eyes. When he's not at school, he prefers to wear designer clothing. His good looks and charms often allow him to win over others and he is known by the rest he club as Tono (or King) with a 70% request rate by guests. He enjoys cosplay and does so with the Club often. He is able to cry without the use of eyedrops (which he claims to be the mark of a true host), and has been compared to Umehito Nekozawa (President of the Black Magic Club) in appearance. His rose color in the Host Club is white, signifying happiness in love. This is ironic in that, although he genuinely strives to provide his female customers with happiness in their love, he himself is unable to recognize his own love for Haruhi until nearly the finale of the manga. Relationships Haruhi Fujioka At first, Tamaki sees Haruhi as a commoner and is the last of the hosts to realize that she's a girl (which he only realizes this when he observes her changing). For most of the series, he expresses his feelings towards her as "Fatherly Love," not understanding himself that the feeling he has for her is, in fact, romantic love. At first, Haruhi calls him obnoxious but later realizes that he is always kind, good to her and a genuinely thoughtful person. After they overcome countless difficulties (mainly realizing their dense feelings for what they are), the two are shown marrying in an omake of the manga, and are the first of the Host Club members to have children. Kyouya Ootori As Tamaki's best friend since middle-school, Kyouya has been in the same class as him since they met; their extremely friendly relationship manifesting itself in the Prince's frequent reference to him as 'Mommy' and his reciprocal (and occasional) reference to him as 'Daddy'. Despite their differing outward personalities, they are both shown to share the quality of helping others, Kyoya often assisting Tamaki in realizing his plans to help. When first introduced to each other, Kyouya was polite but secretly envied Tamaki's heir apparent position and the wealth that the blond male owned, despite his status as an illegitimate child. Eventually, the bespectacled male let his feelings go in an emotional outburst, where he accused Tamaki of not trying hard to which Tamaki responds that he himself is the one that refuses to try. This epiphany leads Kyouya to realize this truth. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru first meet Tamaki when he recruits them for his newly-formed Host Club during their last year of middle school. They agree to join on the condition that the blond male could win the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' Game without randomly guessing. Despite the fact that he fails many times, he finally manages to win the game and the identical twins, secretly impressed with his determination, decide to uphold their end of the bargain and join the Host Club. Through their interaction with the club members, they develop friendships and generally become more social. It should be noted that Tamaki is the one to suggest their mock 'twincestuous' relationship as a means to draw customers to their club. Mitsukuni Haninozuka Mitsukuni (aka Honey) refers to Tamaki as 'Tama-chan' and is shown to like and care for him greatly, since he was one of the only people to accept him for what he was, even going as far to advise him that real courage is the ability to be oneself. In the incident with the nefarious Newspaper Club, when Tamaki is accused of using his power over the other hosts, Honey defends him saying, 'Tamaki would never do that. We all love Tama-chan. That's why we're in the Host Club in the first place'. He could also be seen to feel indebted to the Prince, as the latter was the one that allowed him to break free and became the loli-shota boy that he is in the Host Club. Takashi Morinozuka Takashi (aka Mori) and Tamaki became close friends as a result of their connection to Honey, though they don't seem to interact on a personal level as much as the blond does with others. In fact, because of Takashi's reticent nature, he is a bit of a mystery. When Ritsu Kasanoda comes to the club unannounced to become Takashi's apprentice, Takashi lashes out without warning which Tamaki misinterprets as anger towards the club because Takashi has so few lines throughout the anime. What follows then is Takashi's "starring" episode, "Mori-sempai Gains an Apprentice." Éclair Tonnerre Éclair is an anime-only character that is both the heir apparent to the French-based Grand Tonnerre Group, as well as Tamaki's betrothed. After developing a crush on him thanks to stories from his mother (who is a servant in her employment), she flies over to Japan unannounced and manages to manipulate his grandmother into allowing her to marry him. When she recognizes that her fiance is attracted to Haruhi, she 'blackmails' him into leaving the Host Club and come to France with the promise that he can once again see his estranged mother. However, on the way to the airport with Éclair, Haruhi drives a horse-drawn carriage up to them and begs Tamaki to stay with the Host Club because of their affection for him and their enjoyment of the Club. When she topples off the bridge that the two vehicles are passing over, Tamaki chooses to save his love interest instead of staying with his fiancee. Éclair has remarked that, despite her nasty behavior towards him, he can still muster up a genuine smile for her, showing that he is innately sweet to all people. Family Suou Family Tamaki is the only child of Yuzuru Suou, Chairman of Ouran Academy's School Board, and Anne-Sophie de Grantaine, the beautiful/kind-hearted French woman whom Yuzuru fell in love with. It should be noted that Shizue Suou, Tamaki's grandmother, is the one that forces Tamaki to spend his life in Mansion #2 as opposed to the main mansion, due to his illegitimacy. It is also his grandmother who offerred Tamaki's mother financial security in exchange for Tamaki to leave her side and go to live in Japan at the age of fourteen. Despite his grandmother's cruelty towards him, Tamaki treats her with genuine kindness and hopes that, through his actions or by some other means, the matriarch will accept him as a Suou. Yuzuru Suou Yuzuru Suou is the patriarch of the Suou family and Tamaki's father. Despite his age and his status (Chairman of Ouran Academy's School Board), he enjoys teasing his son, but can do nothing to help his mother (i.e. Tamaki's grandmother) reconcile with him. It should be noted that Tamaki's father defied his mother only once, when he broke off his marriage with his mother's chosen wife to be with Takami's mother. Later, in Volume 9 of the manga series, it is revealed that Yuzuru knows where Anne-Sophie is located, but keeps this to himself to allow Tamaki's grandmother to reconcile with her grandson. At the conclusion of both the anime and the manga, it is shown that he wishes for his son to marry Haruhi. Although Tamaki's looks come from his mother, his charming nature is much like his father's. In his father's presence, however, Tamaki is quite serious, though the same cannot be said of the opposite. In fact, Yuzuru is portrayed in the manga as someone who teases his son whenever the chance arises- examples of this include sending his son red herrings in the middle of an investigation and telling tall tales about ninjas. Anne-Sophie de Grantaine Anne-Sophie is Tamaki's estranged mother, who was separated from her son and beloved, and resides in France. She originally meets Yuzuru Suou while he's in Paris, France on a business trip. They fall in love and Tamaki is their son. When Tamaki is born, she is forbidden by Yuzuru's mother to return to Japan with Yuzuru. She raises Tamaki in France until he is fourteen, at which point Tamaki's grandmother offers her financial security in return for relinquishing all control and visiting rights over her son to her. Anne-Sophie does so because she is ill and fears for her son's future, going into hiding after Tamaki's departure. In the manga, during a Second Year school trip to France, Kyouya Ootori finds her and discovers that she is living quite healthily, thinking of her son every day. In Chapter 77, it is learned that Anne-Sophie has a disease of Systemic lupus erythematosus. Eventually, mother and son are reunited in Japan. It is shown that the Suou family maintains a friendship with Haruhi's father, Ryoji. Shizue Suou Shizue is the Suou matriarch, controlling all of the Suou holdings, including their personal finances. She is Tamaki's grandmother and Yuzuru's mother. When widowed, she forces Yuzuru into an arranged marriage and makes him the Suou patriarch, though it is in name only. She is shown to be bitter and mean, and one of the only people that Mitsukuni Haninozuka hates. She resents Tamaki's mother and Tamaki, often calling him a "filthy child" because he is illegitimate, and does not acknowledge him as her grandson. However, because of Tamaki's kindness and true desire to befriend and be close to his grandmother, her heart softens and she comes to love and acknowledge Tamaki. She also comes to accept Tamaki's mother, Anne-Sophie, because of the generous spirit Tamaki has demonstrated despite hardship. Shizue remarks that she finds Haruhi a very interesting girl and that she supports Tamaki's descision to be with her. Gallery Tamaki Gallery 1.jpg|Depressed Tamaki consumes 'peasant ramen' Ranka4.png|Tamaki reappears from his mushroom closet tamaki-episode10-1.png|Tamaki attempts to explain his presence in the commoner's market tamaki-episode5.png|A serious/dreamy Tamaki tamaki-episode5-2.png|Tamaki staring at his arm... TamakiandAntoinette.jpg|Tamaki is bowled over by his dog, Antoinette Tamaki.jpg|A highly dreamy Tamaki Screen shot 2013-04-15 at 1.11.20 PM.png|Tamaki's White Rose Episode3-6.png|Tamaki's frequent daydreams about his and Haruhi's lovey-dovey life Episode2-06.png|Tamaki attempts to protect Haruhi's lips, and fails Episode1-07.png|Tamaki blushes furiously from his thoughts... ImagesCAEB8RNG.jpg|A dressed-up Chibi Tamaki... Kirimi with Tamaki.png|Kirimi mistakes Tamaki for her 'Oniichama' Yabu and Tamaki.png Tamaki Gallery 2.jpg Tamaki.1.jpg Trivia *Tamaki is shown to have a brown teddy-bear by the name of 'Kuma-Chan.' *He is the 'Father' in the Host Club's family; his 'Wife' is Kyouya; his 'Children' (from eldest to youngest) are Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi; and their 'Neighbours' are Honey and Mori. *Throughout the series, Tamaki refers to himself as Haruhi's Daddy, and views her as a little girl, to the point that he grows protective of her whenever other males flirt/warm up to her. *Tamaki shares his birthday with Buddha (i.e. April 8); another popular suggestion for his birthday was April Fool's Day (i.e. April 1). *In Chapter 21 of the manga, and Episode 11 of the anime, Tamaki has been shown to bear a similar resemblance to Nekozawa Umehito, despite their differing personalities. *To the chagrin of the other Host Club members, Tamaki is an early riser. *The Japanese character in Tamaki's surname (王) means 'king' or 'ruler', hence his being the 'Princely type' host. *Kyouya mentions that, during his and Tamaki's first meeting, that he 'couldn't speak proper Japanese' *In the anime (Episode 17), Tamaki buys Antoinette, a dog that constantly licks his face. However, in the manga extra, Tamaki is shown to have received Antoinette as a puppy when he first arrived at the 2nd Suou Mansion as a welcome gift from the staff, and that Antoinette was the sister of his mother's dog, Hachibei. *His height is 183cm (6'1"). *His favourite subjects are English, French and World History. *His favourite foods are peasant ramen and peasant snacks. Quotes *''(To Kyouya) "Kyouya, I just had an incredible idea! Lets form a club!"' *(To Haruhi) ''"Handsome men can't be hurt by water." *''(To a customer) ''"When you're in front of me, my heart beats so quickly as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time. You are the beautiful mermaid who sheds lights to the sea of loneliness!! The sinful goddess who taught me about the forbidden fruit!" *''(To a customer) ''"Aah Princess, even if the world ended this minute, I want to be the man who even sacrifices his own life to protect you..." *''(To a customer) ''"The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love." *'"Our Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to the ladies."' *''(To Haruhi)'' ''"Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have the money, pay with your own body! From now on, you are the Host Club's dog!!"'' *"Call me king!"' *'"Evil Twins get away from my daughter!!"' *(To Kyouya) "Mom! Haruhi's using foul language!"' *(To Haruhi) ''A little water never hurt anyone... besides, people always say I'm dripping with good looks." *''(Referring to Kyouya)'''"All right! The Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord has given his approval! Fellow subjects! Let's dress up the evil lord and bring him to the car! " *''(To Haruhi)'' "Come here. I'll be here for you from now on.I'll try to have an eye on you so that you won't ever end up alone." *''(Pointing to Haruhi) "You're gonna pay for that! And look at what she`s wearing! It`s super cute! Really super cute!"' *'"BRAVO! KYOUYA! MON AMI! MON AMI! YAHOO!"' (Upon when he first met Kyouya Ootori) *(To Haruhi)'' "It's not everyday God creates a perfect person like moi, beautiful both inside and out." *''(To Haruhi)'' ''"Isn't this crab... CRABtivating?"'' *''( To acustomer ) ''" Ah princess! I'm so glad to see your bright warm smile! "' *'"I'm making a hamster home."' *(Referring to the host club excluding Haruhi) ''"You boys...are the homosexual supporting cast." *(To Haruhi) "I'm not your Sempai, I'm just an acquaintance" *''(To Mitsukuni Haninozuka'' ) '" Do you think you could tell me what true strength is? I may be out of line, but hiding your true self and putting on airs doesn't seem any different than running away to me. I would think that embracing the things you truly like and being able to enjoy them is worth more than anything. To just be yourself... I believe that's what true strength really is"' *''(To Hikaru and Kaoru) ''"Do you really think im going to let Haruhi marry you guys? DADDY SAYS NO!" *''(About Hikaru and Kaoru) ''"Their world is still so small... It's such a shame..."' *''(To Haruhi)'' Experiences of all kinds! Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Anime Characters